


Your Favourite Soft-Boy

by itsab



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Liz, awkward teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: In terms of ‘soft-boys’, Peter Parker was the softest boy you knew. He was the type who blushed at any motion of affection, or compliment you gave him. Peter’s sweater game was far better than a sitcom character’s, plus he looked better in them too. The kid was smart, and a bit of a rambler, and totally, absolutely, completely your type.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, mentioned Peter Parker/Liz Allan
Kudos: 63





	Your Favourite Soft-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with a female reader in mind.

In terms of ‘soft-boys’, Peter Parker was the softest boy you knew. He was the type who blushed at any motion of affection, or compliment you gave him. Peter’s sweater game was far better than a sitcom character’s, plus he looked better in them too. The kid was smart, and a bit of a rambler, and totally, absolutely, completely your type.

It’s a shame you weren’t his, though.

Liz Allen is possibly your most gorgeous friend, so you saw the appeal. She’s smart, and kind too. If you looked up what the dictionary considered perfect, you’d find her name printed next to the word, with her academic achievements printed directly below. You saw why he liked her so much. If you were attracted to girls, you’d be into her too – you’d probably get further with her than Peter, too; since she confessed to you she was strictly into girls. You had wanted to tell Peter, to maybe get him over her, but you vowed to never utter a word to anyone, so unfortunately, his crush carried on.

Liz was your first friend ever, so ‘bros before hoes’, as some guy in your English class told you. Your parents were old friends, and you’d been inseparable until high school, when you’d naturally drifted apart due to different interests. Still, the weekly sleepovers never changed – now, you talked about boys (specifically, Peter Parker or Bruce Banner, your favourite smart soft-boys) and girls (Liz likes Black Widow, and her (unfortunately) straight friend, Betty).

“Hey, Y/N!” Jogging up to you was Liz, her hair flowing behind her as if she was the hair-model in a TRESemmé advert. “So, my parents are taking me out of town this weekend, so our ‘sleepover’ can’t happen this week.” Her voice told you she was genuinely feeling a tad guilty, “Can we reschedule?”

You rolled your eyes jokingly, “Of course we can. We’ll just do it when your back! I gotta go, but text me later!” You blew her an air-kiss and tossed a wink her way, before rushing over to the closing door of your chemistry class. Peter was already sat at your usual three-person desk, joined by Ned as usual. “Morning boys!” Practically tossing your textbooks onto the desk, you joined your two nerdy friends. Any signs they’d been talking ceased immediately.

“Hey, Y/N!” Ned smiled widely at you, making you automatically suspect something was up.

Combined with Peter’s blushing face, and his inability to look into your eyes, you knew they were up to something. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Peter said quickly, seeming more awkward than he usually was when you two talked. Occasionally, he had his brief moments of confidence – he’s very attractive when he speaks out against something. Sporadic confidence or not, he’s still your favourite blushing soft-boy most of the time.

“Okay?” Not bothering to figure out what was going on between them, you asked, “Did you two finish the physics homework, yet? I was gonna do it this weekend with Liz, but she’s out of town.” Your inability to truly understand your physics teacher was holding you back in the class – you wished her thick accent didn’t throw you off so much, really.

“I already did mine,” Ned seemed to be looking at Peter whilst he answered you, “But Peter was going to do it tonight. Why don’t you do it together?” Was… Was Ned trying to wink at him? It’s uncertain, as Ned cannot wink to save his life.

Peter, whose face was approaching the colour of a fire-hydrant, gave him a wide-eyed look that said he really didn’t want to do that. Honestly, you were hurt by his actions. Why didn’t he want to help you, he had before? What had changed? Had – Did he know you liked him, and now he felt awkward with you? “You don’t have to Peter, if you don’t want to…” Internally, you felt yourself trying not to cry. Outwardly, you sent a smile to the two boys. There was no way you were going to cry in a chemistry class, at ten in the morning. Your tears are exclusively for English class.

Ned sent a look to Peter, again. This one seemed to be suggesting something. The two of them spoke silently, seeming to communicate through eyebrow movements and pursed lips. Eventually Peter took a deep breath, looking like he was bracing himself, and said to you, “No, no, I-I can help you out w-with physics, if y-you want…”

Wow. That sounded so enthusiastic. “Don’t bother yourself Peter.” You gave him what you hoped was a smile, but realistically it probably looked more like a grimace.

Peter opened his mouth, perhaps to once again inform you that the idea of you two hanging out pained him (okay, he’d never really say that), but he was cut-off by the teacher calling the class to attention.

* * *

On your way home later that day, you wondered to yourself if there was a way for you to get yourself a physics tutor so late in the year. It was the only class you were behind in, and it was beginning to mess with you GPA.

“Y/N! Y/N, wait!”

Your steps paused, and you turned to look behind you. It was Peter, running up to you. He still had his schoolbag on, telling you he must have come straight from school. “Peter? What’s up?” You wanted to tell him to leave you alone, but you didn’t have the heart to hurt him in any way. “I told you, you don’t need to help me with the physics.”

Peter, who’d now caught up to you, took a deep breath, much like he had earlier that day. “I-I’m going to be honest with you right now, Y/N!” The sentence was rushed out, some of the words spilling into the next as he screeched them out. “I do actually want to help you with the homework, b-but I’ve b-been feeling weird lately… around you.” Was he trying to hurt your feelings? “N-Not in a bad way, of course! I just…” Peter rubbed the back of his neck, visibly looking very awkward, “I like you, Y/N. As in, I like-like you.” A vibrant flush developed on Peter’s face, quickly climbing up from his neck.

A similar blush crawled over your (now gaping) face, “Wha-?” This wasn’t possible! He liked- “Liz?”

Peter coughed, and his blush reached to the tips of his ears, “I haven’t really thought about Liz, like that, in months. I g-guess I-I’ve always really liked y-you. I-I just didn’t realise it, uh, until now.” He didn’t look you in the eyes, too embarrassed by his confession. There was silence. When it became obvious you weren’t going to answer him anytime soon, Peter quickly muttered out a, “I-I should go.”

“No!” You didn’t mean to shout that out, but you had so many thoughts swirling through your mind at the moment. “I, uh, I like you too. I never said anything, because you liked Liz, but I’ve liked you for a while.” You sent a smile his way, knowing that things between you two were hopefully going to change.

Peter’s answering smile, a sweet, soft, happy smile, sent your heart soaring.


End file.
